


Number 9 Lovers Lane

by willow_larkspur



Series: Fantasy February [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Creature Fic, Creature Instincts, Desi Harry Potter, Dragon Harry Potter, Female Blaise Zabini, Female Harry Potter, Fortune Telling, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mates, Multi, Succubus Blaise Zabini, Vampire Theodore Nott, Werewolf Weasleys, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Harini goes to answer an ad for a flatmate when she moved to a new town. Luna had foreseen her arrival.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Series: Fantasy February [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499
Kudos: 15
Collections: MC4A Year 3





	Number 9 Lovers Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
> Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.  
> Author’s Note: Look, I don’t even know what’s going on here, but here’s a world where most everyone is a creature of some sort and there is no masquerade (or Hogwarts).

(^^)  
 **Number 9 Lovers Lane**  
(^^)

Harini didn’t know what her new roommate Luna was. Despite having moved in less than an hour ago, she had already determined that she wasn’t even going to try to figure it out. Life was strange enough without trying to bend one’s mind with things best left unquestioned. And Luna’s species, whatever it happened to be, was definitely something that would be best left unquestioned.

So far, the five people who had already lived in the mixed gender flat barely even six blocks away from the main Cambridge campus had a strong skew towards the supernatural. Aside from the unknowable Luna, there was a pair of werewolf siblings who had been dragged out for some family activity by several more siblings with the same red hair, a vampire whose features reminded her of a mouse, and a succubus with violet eyes.

Something inside Harini gave a sleepy purr of contentment at the thought of Blaise, said succubus with the purple eyes.

She ignored the feeling just like she had her entire life. After all, she was perfectly normal. Nothing special about her at all. Not that being perfectly average had done her any favors with her family. Aunt Petunia had been particularly biting when her asides about Harini being freakish even as a human. Maybe things would have been better if her parents hadn’t died in a car crash when Harini had been a baby, and thus leaving her as a burden on her relatives.

But it didn’t matter now.

She had finally managed to get enough together that she could afford to leave the Dursleys. Cambridge seemed like a good idea at the time. She guessed that it wasn’t bad, since she had landed a job at the cafe near the university right away. Then she had spotted the ad for the flat which still had an opening.

It was not a bad start to a new life.

So long as Harini didn’t think too hard about Luna drinking a cup of funny smelling tea while laying out playing cards in a pattern that was definitely not solitaire or spider. Theo (the vampire) had been sitting behind the blonde. His legs were on either side of Luna who was leaning back against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her middle as he dozed with his face hidden in the crevice between her neck and shoulder. It was cutely domestic. 

The blond had flipped over three cards seemingly at random when Harini had ask for an application for the roommate opening. Harini had no idea what the cards had meant to Luna, but she had soon found herself being pointed towards stairs leading to the second floor and told to go through the door at the end of the hallway. She never did turn in an application.

Turns out that the door at the end of the second floor hallway led to a spacious bedroom with two full size beds in it.

One of the bed was already covered with an elaborate quilt made jewel-toned batik fabric and deep black edges. Against the black pillows was a collection of stuffed animals. Most of the stuffed animals were various types of frogs and dragons. Despite having the urge beaten out of her years ago, Harini had the urge to just take the stuffies for her own bed, which just had a generic paisley bed set on it.

“Luna gets them for me,” Blaise said as she came through the door behind Harini. She went to lay down on her bed, stretching out like one of the women in Dudley’s skin mags. Her purple eyes darkened as they focused on Harini. “She saw it in the cards that they’ll help me win my mate over when I meet them.”

“Oh,” Harini replied, feeling a bit breathless and flushed from getting caught thinking about stealing from her new roommate, “they’re for your mate? They’re very nice. I’m sure that your mate will love them.”

“Why don’t you come over here and pick one out?” Blaise suggested as she crooked her fingers at Harini. Her smile was slow and sweet like treacle. “You didn’t bring much with you, and someone as pretty as you deserves nice things.”

“Oh,” Harini said again. She gave into the invitation to approach the succubus. It was like a little string was pulling her closer, urging her to pin Blaise beneath her so that she could be protected. Blaise helped guide Harini to straddle her hips, pushing her skirt up to give her legs room to spread. “I, I, I don’t understand.”

“Luna sees things, sometimes,” Blaise explained. Her fingers were trailing over the exposed skin of Harini’s thighs. Harini couldn’t bring herself to look away from Blaise’s eyes to watch that. She did lean forward so that she had to balance with her hands on either side of Blaise’s head. “She saw you when I complained about catching her and Theo in the middle of having sex in the living room and whined about wanting my own mate. I’ve been waiting for you to show up for months.”

“I’m your mate?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Blaise answered as she surged up to kiss Harini. Things went quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
> Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A  
> Individual Challenges: Hold the Mayo; Ethnic & Present (x2); Rian-Russo Inversion (x3); The 3rd Rule; Ship Sails; Setting Sail; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); Feathers & Such; In a Flash; Bucket Listing; Two Cakes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Green Ribbon  
> House: Slytherin  
> Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 04  
> Subject (Task No.): Necromancy (Task#3: Write about someone seeing the future or attempting to.)  
> Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [177](Succubus AU); 365 Prompts [71](Soft toy/Stuffed animal); Scavenger Hunt [07](5 Collected Ship)[4]; Days of the Year [Jan 13th](someone getting what they want); But Can You Spell It? [L](Luna Lovegood); Stop! Hamper Time (Crackers)[Whole Grain Wheat Thins](Luna/Theo); Fantasy February (19)[No Masquerade];   
> Other MC4A Challenges: Ship (Heroic Shadow)[Wi Med 1](Different First Meeting); Fire [Hard](Orange You Glad?); Chim [Karma](Gender Bend); Hangman [06](n/a);  
> Representation(s): Desi Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini; Always Fem Harry & Blaise; Creature AU  
> Primary & Secondary Bonus Challenges: Suddenly Audrey; Misshapen Pods; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Found Family; Nontraditional); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Fizzy Lemonade)  
> Tertiary & Generic Bonus Challenges: SS(Seduce); Wings(Bower)  
> Word Count: 870 words


End file.
